L O U D F I E L D
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: This Story based on J.J Abrams CLOVERFIELD trilogy. But my own version. SOMETHING HAS FOUND US
1. Chapter 1: The Prom

**Author Note: I have to confess I'm a huuuuge fan of the CLOVERFIELD franchise and now after the release of the third part , I choose to make my own CLOVERFIELD Loud House Story.**

 **Also for them who know the first movie knows the full Story will show in the POV of the Camera so that means it's a Found Footage Story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and I'm also curious if there also other Cloverfield fans here :D**

 **Let's begin.**

 **Chapter 1: The Junior-Prom**

 ** _Camera starts_.** _00:00:01 [*REC]. 18-07-02_

Lincoln walks slowy down the stairs and yawned still holding the camera. He then makes his way through the front door and films the front Yard. In the sky he could see the Dawn breaks.

 _"It's Saturday 7:09 AM. at the Loud House, in Royal Woods."_ the white-haired Boy tells the Camera and smiles still looking at the Sky. He then continued to talk.

" _My Family is out of Town this weekend."_ he then stops for a minute and and walks back into the house, closet the door and went to the front window in the dining room.

 _"And it will be a great day."_ Lincoln makes his way back upstairs and films some family photos when he passes them. He then makes his way back to his room and opens the door and it reveals his room but this time with Ronnie Anne sleeping on his bed. the white-haired boy lays next to her and kisses the Hispanic girl on the cheek and whistles to her. _"Good Morning Ronnie."_ Ronnie Anne slowy opens her eyes and starts to smile at her boyfriend. She then turns to the Camera and then turns back to Lincoln and makes a blank stare at him. _"Really ?"_ She asked him still has the blank stare on the Loud Boy.

Lincoln just smirks and says _"Don't worry it has nothing to do what you think right now."_ he then smirks even more and jolly thinks out loud. _"Well maybe..?"_ Ronalda couldn't help and chuckled." _Ah shut up Lame-O we're only fourteen."_ the Hispanic girl said and slaps him on his chest. Both of them started to laugh and Lincoln slowy stops and looks into her girlfriends eyes.

 _"Have I ever said to you that you look cute when you laugh_ ?" Lincoln flirts with her and she blushes and let a quietly _"Aww"_ out.

 _ **Scene cuts**_

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were having Breakfast together. Lincoln is still in his Pajama eating some Waffles. And on the opposite sits Ronnie Anne with bowl full of cereal meal. She wears one of Lincoln's Ace Savvy t-shirts and also wears some Boxer-shorts underneath.

After that both of them were talking about what do to today. Until Ronalda comes up with a idea. _"Hey how about we spend a day at the Dock, after the Arcade ?"_

 _"Okay and what do you wan-..." **Scene Cuts**_

* * *

 ** _[REC]:_** _00:23:34 / 18-10-03_

 _"Is this shit on ?"_ Luna asks and searched for the recording light. She then found it and and smiled. _"Ah okay that's the rec button and that's zooming."_ The camera zooms and it showed Luna's very big eyes. And she zooms back.

 _"Hey Loud come and help with this."_ Sam asked her in the background and Luna puts the camera down and helped her girlfriend with the Stereo Box. After that Sam closed the Trunk off Vanzilla and turned back to her girlfriend. _"So why can't Chunk not come today for the Prom."_ the blonde with a blue streak asked her and Luna answered her question.

 _"Because he feels sick today. He also said to me that it feels sick his Brain would explode."_ Luna responded and they shared a worried expression to each other.

 _"I hope he's gonna be ok soon."_ Sam responded with a sad voice. _"Yeah no person like him deserved something. But we have to concentrate for our Occur tonight."_ Luna responded and smiled towards Sam. Sam smiled back and both of them shared a kiss to each other.

Later they arrived at the at the Royal Woods Middle School and parked at the Parking lot. _"So why were you filming this ?"_ Sam asked in confusion while staring into the Camera. _"Yeah my bro wants that I'm going to film him and his mates at the Prom tonight. But I'm asking Clydesdale to do it. He's also working here for the decoration."_ Luna responded and they entered the Gym Hall with their Stuff.

 _"Hey Clydesdale"_ Luna called to him while he's putting a Banner on the wall. " _Oh hey Luna. What's up with the Camera ?_ " he gently asked and climbed down the Ladder.

 _"Yeah that's why I'm here mate. You know Baby Bro is making a Video for the Prom for School today right ?"_ she asked with a smile to Clyde and he just shrugs and responded. _"Maybe I don't know."_ and the rock star smiles even more. " _Great. Because he asked me to ask you to do that."_ she lies and Clyde light shook his head.

 _"I don't know Lunes because I'm not that type of holding a Camera and filming other people or some sort of things."_ But Luna responded quickly and begged him. _"Ah come on Clydyboy you just have to film the Prom and ask some people around and I heard that Haiku is coming."_ she explained to him with a smirk and Clyde eyes widens.

 _"Haiku is coming ? I thought she doesn't want to come ?"_ he asked her in confusion but she told him everything she knew. " _Yeah but Lucy told me and Lincoln that she changed her mind for you."_ Clyde begins to smiled and sighed. _"Fine I'll do it."_ Luna then smiles again _"Oh thanks mate I knew you have good heart."_ she said to him and gave him the Camera.

She then high fived him and went back to the Stage were Sam and some other people were setting everything up. _"Have Fun with it Clyde."_ Luna called back to the Afro-American teenager and he went back to work.

 _ **Scene Cuts**_

* * *

 **Evening**

Clyde was filming around and in the background plays **_Walk the Moon - Shut up and dance ._** The DJ was testing the Boxes and also tested the Microphone. Then the Afro-American looked at his watched and sees it's almost _4:03. "Oh shit I have to get home."_ He said and runs down the Hallway to the Exit.

Later Clyde, Lincoln were waiting at Lincoln's home and Clyde started to Recording. _"Eh Clyde why are you filming with my Camera."_ the white-haired Teenager asked his best friend and Clyde looked confused towards him. _"Eh Luna said that you asked her to ask me to take the Camera to record the Prom for you."_ the Afro-American responded and Lincoln showed a blank stare. _"She should have been recording the thing."_ Clyde smiled and confessed. _"Yeah but she said that Haiku changed her mind to come and you now."_ The Afro-American blushed and Lincoln starts to Chuckle. _"Don't worry Buddy I have the same feeling for Ronnie Anne."_ he responded and light punched Clyde on his Jacket.

Lincoln had a Suit on with a red tie on it. He also wore a black Pants which has the same color like the suit. underneath he wore a simple white shirt. He also has a red Rose in his chest pocket for Ronnie Anne. What also was different he wore black sneaker instead of his white.

Clyde wore a dark blue Jacket with a sea blue Shirt underneath. He has dark grey Pants on and wore his usual Shoes on. Haiku and Clyde had a funny relationship. They don't impress each other with how they dressed they rather think the beauty comes from inside. and that's why Clyde had not changed much except showering and cared himself with hygiene.

 _"Lincoln, Clyde are you ready ?"_ They hear Lincoln's mother calling for them and Lincoln turns back to Clyde. _"No or never Clyde."_ he nervously said to him and both of them walked down the Stairs where both of Lincoln's and Clyde's family where awaiting.

 _"Wow look at those two mens ready to hook up the girls."_ Luan responded and everyone cheered to them. Both of them where blushing and walked down the last stages and neared the group.

After a few taken Photos and kissing and hugging and even crying. Are they making their way to the Junior Prom but first they have to pick up their dates. First was Haiku. Clyde gave Lincoln the Camera and went out of the Car. _"Ok dad give me two minutes and were ready to go."_ He told Harold who's driving the Car and mades his way to the front door of the house.

Lincoln zooms in and the door opens. Haiku was dressed with a simple Leather jacket. underneath she wore a black Tanktop which was ripped on both side. she also wore black jeans and had black Biker boots on.

 _"Okay Clyde don't fuck this up."_ Lincoln mutters behind the camera who's still zooming where his Afro-American and Goth friends where. But suddenly Haiku jumped with a big smile on her boyfriend and kissed him. Lincoln cheered and laughed of joy and it got the attention from both. Lincoln didn't stop cheering and both were blushing while still holding Hands to each other.

Later in the Car Lincoln got a message from Ronnie Anne that her mother would bring her and that they would meet at the Prom. Lincoln accept it and answered her.

Finally they arrived at the Prom and they climbed out the Car. Clyde then turns back to her and held his Goth girlfriend a hand like a Gentleman. She smiled and gave him his Hand. Then they closed the door and waved back to Harold which waves back. _"Just call me to pick you guys up ok."_ He called towards them and all three were nodding and went inside the Gym Hall.

They opened the door and the music _**Beautiful Girls from Sean Kingston**_ played in the background. They entered the Hall and they were greeted by a few Balloons and color light dance. Lincoln started to dancing while holding the Camera. The Couple started to laughing and suddenly they heard some laughter from behind and they turned around.

It revealed they're friends. Rusty, Polly, Liam, Tabby and Zach and Giggles. All of them except Tabby were having a dress on and looked beautiful. Tabby had her usual aubergine Jacket and a black skull with a rose t- shirt underneath it. Just like Luna she wears a checkered Skirt which is red colored. and she also wears her white platform Boots.

They greeted to each other and also gave some hugs and high fives. _"Hey wait a minute Lincoln where's your Date ?"_ Polly asked light worried and everyone turned their attention towards the Loud Teenager. But Lincoln easily responded. _"Don't worry Ronnie said her mother brings her over. She might arrive in some Minutes."_ Some of them were smiling now and the Loud Boy spoke up. _"So who wants Punch and something to eat ?"_ he cheerly said and everyone agreed.

In the Background plays **_Celebrate by Pitbull_**.

The Group found a free Table and were sitting. They had a funny conversation to each other until they were interrupted by two Teenage Girls

 _"Sam, Luna how are you doing mates ?"_ Tabby greeted them in her British Accent and went to them and started a group hug. Then they let go of each other. _"Were doing good mate how are you"_ Luna responded also in her British accent and smiled.

After the conversation they went back to the group. _"Luna don't you wanna do something_ _important ?"_ Lincoln teased his big Sister with a smirk on his face. Luna looked down and looks directly into the Camera and started to groaning. _"( **Laughing** ) It was a joke Lune obviously Clyde does that Job right Clyde." _he looked over to his Afro-American friend which was turning form Haiku and curious looked towards Lincoln. _"What's with me ?"_ Lincoln smirked again and jokly responded.

 _"I said you would do the filming Job right ?"_ And also Clyde was groaning and rolled his eyes. At that time everyone started to laughing and Haiku comfort her Boyfriend for fun.

Lincoln was walking around and filmed the Gym and some dancing couples. He then stops at one Couple.

Andrew and girl Jordan.

 _"Eh I don't know Lincoln who's gonna be the King and Queen of the Junior Prom."_ girl Jordan responded to Lincoln's question while holding Andrew in her arms. _"To bed honest we don't care. Where just for each other here."_ Andrew responded to him and kissed his date on her cheek. She blushed and let a lovely "Aww" out.

Next couple was Zoe a Afro-American teenie girl. Which was Lincoln's Classmate back in the Elementary School. Her date was a dark-blonde haired Boy which his name was Thomas. _"What do you think who's going to be the King and Queen of the Junior Prom ?"_ Lincoln asked them. _"What I can say is that my loved one here for sucre will be the Queen of the Prom."_ Thomas responded and Zoe blushed and hugged him around his Neck.

After a few Interviews and romantic answers the Loud boy filmed the Stage which showed Luna and Sam were drinking Punch and smiled to each other. he then filmed his friends who were dancing with each other to another _**Pitbull**_ Song which is the Soundtrack to Men in Black 3: **_Back in Time_**.

Zach and Giggles noticed him and posed for the Camera. Lincoln starts to laugh and went back to the Table.

After a few dance moves and waiting Luna and Sam were joining him at the Table. _"She's still not here ?"_ Sam asks him and he nods and looked around. Luna saw that her brother was beginning to worry himself and she looked back towards her girlfriend. Sam shrugged and both of them turned back to Lincoln.

 _"Hey Bro. you don't have to worry to much ok. She will come."_ The rocker cheered him up and puts a hand on his shoulder. _"Yeah just remember that song Don't worry, be happy."_ Sam gently said to the white-haired boy and strokes his Hair.

Lincoln then smiled. _"Thanks guys you really cheered me up."_ and he hugged both of them. In the meantime Clyde, Haiku and the others were joining the Table. _"Hey did we just missed something ?"_ Rusty asked and all three of them were shaking their Heads.

Lincoln then glanced at the Door and saw Ronnie Anne in a red dress. She wore red sandals. But then the group also noticed a Boy in their age was behind her and looked like a younger version of Lynn's Boyfriend Francisco. Everyone were now starring at Lincoln right now and had a worried expression on their faces.

But to their surprise he was cool and gave Clyde the Camera and stood up from the Chair and made his way towards his Girlfriend.

Ronnie Anne notices him and greeted him. He waved back and hugged her and kissed her. _"Can someone tell me who that guy is ?"_ Liam asks his friends and all of them shrugged and shook their head. But then suddenly All girls and Liam were walking to the Trio and also greeted her friend. Clyde and the rest also stood up and were heading towards the group.

 _"Hey girls how are you ?"_ Ronnie Anne gently asked them while they hugging each other, she then greeted the others and even Clyde with the still rolling Camera in his hand. _"What's up with the Camera McBride ?"_ she curiously asked him while looking into the Camera. _"Yeah I'm_ _documenting the Prom Night."_ he simply responded and she let's a simply _"cool"_ out and nodded.

She then introduced her companion. _"Eh guys this is Oscar. He is new in Town."_ Oscar greeted to everyone and they greeted him back. _"And you must be Lincoln right ? Ronnie Anne just raves of you."_ he said to Lincoln and they shakes their Hands. After the little conversation all of them went back to the Table all except Sam and Luna who went outside for smoking. _"Tell me not that Oscar guy is Ronnie's secret date."_ Sam asked her girlfriend and Luna just shrugged and looked back to Lincoln.

 _ **Calvin Harris - My Way**_

Clyde was still filming around and sat with Haiku on two Chairs next to each other and holding hands. They looked to their white-haired Boy who sits alone on a chair and stared towards the Table where the rest of the group had a conversation with each other. With them were Ronnie and Oscar who talked to each other.

The couple looked back towards Lincoln and saw him still sitting on the chair with a jealous expression on his face. The Afro-American looked back to his Goth Teen and she just said. _"Go on he's your best friend he needs you right now."_ Haiku said to him and Clyde kissed on her cheek and smiled. After that he stood up from the chair and walked to his best Buddy still with the Camera in his hand.

 _"Hey buddy you doing good ?"_ he gently asked Lincoln and he just nodded. " _It's nothing I'm just a little tired. All this asking and filming makes me tired."_ the Loud responded and then looked directly into the Camera.

 _"Clyde. are you still rolling ?"_ he skeptically asks his Afro-American friend. _"Uh I think so. Like I told your Sister I'm not good in this shit."_ Clyde chuckled and searched for the Pause button. _"I think it's this bu..." **Scene Cuts**_.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were sitting in a Bus and were talking about the eight Season of The Walking Dead. _"It was such a sad part as Car..."_ ** _Scene Cuts again_**

* * *

 _"... this Thing."_ he then looked back to Lincoln which shook his head and starred at the Ceiling. _"What ?_ " Clyde asked him in curios but his best friend didn't responded. " _Lincoln what's wrong ?"_ he asked him again and Lincoln shook again his head again and smiled. " _Ah it's nothing just.."_ Lincoln didn't know what he can say to him and Clyde started to worry. _"Are you sure hey Buddy I'm your best friend you can tell me everything."_ His Afro-American friend told him and the loud Boy looked him in the eyes and smiled.

 _"You know what Clyde let's forget this thing and how about were going to drink a cup of Punch together."_ the Loud Boy stood up and put his arm around his best friend shoulders and they making their way to the Punch Bowl.

Moments later Clyde went to Ronnie Anne and called her name. While in the background plays **_Justin Timberlake - Love Stoned._**

 _"Hey Ronnie."_ he called her name and the Hispanic Teen turned around and faces the Afro-American Teenage boy. _"What's up ?"_ she told him with a smile on her Face and Clyde responded. _"Lincoln wants to talk to you alone."_ he confusedly said to her and everyone else were also confused. But then Ronnie Anne stood up from the chair and raised a Brow and went to her Boyfriend which stood at the Exit door. As she met her Boyfriend both of them went outside and closed the door.

After that Sam and Luna came back and joined the group. _"Hey dudes and dudettes where's Lincoln ?"_ Luna light Stoned asked them and smiled. _"He went outside with Ronnie Anne to talk with her alone."_ Zach answered and suddenly Luna's and Sam's eyes widened and they shared worried expression to each other and turned back towards the group. _"Did he have a friendly facial expression ?"_ Sam asked and Clyde shook his head behind the Camera. _"No he seem's really pissed of or some sort of that."_ Clyde simply responded and it grew more worry inside both of the lesbian couple and suddenly Luna commands everyone not to go outside were they are. The Couples and Oscar were looking in confusion towards Luna and her blonde girlfriend. _"Eh why not ?"_ Giggles askedand everyone agreed with her question.

 _"Just let them ok please."_ the rocker said sternly to everyone. Clyde films back to the door and zooms in.

In the background plays **_XXXTentacion - Jocelyn Flores_**

Clyde looked around to see that none of his friends or Lincoln sister was around and he slightly opens the door and saw the action.

 _"What the Hell is your Problem Lame-O"_ Ronnie Anne hissed to her white-haired Boyfriend.

 _"The freaking Problem is that you came up with this guy on our date ?"_ Lincoln responded and he had an angry expression on his face.

After a few arguments and screaming and hissing Clyde accidentally stumbles against the door and it got both attention. Both of them looked angered towards the Afro-American Teenage boy while he still holds the Camcorder in his hand. _"Clyde piss off dude!"_ both of them called for him and he apologized and got grabbed from the behind and pushed back into the Gym.

He turns around and sees Sam still grabbing him by his Jacket and looked at him with a mad look. _"What have Luna and I told you guys ?"_ Sam asked him with a light angered voice. _"Yeah but I was too curious."_ Clyde responded and the blonde with a blue streak let go of him and looked even more mad. _"Yeah I can understand that you curious and wanted to help him but this is a him and her case."_ she sternly quiet said so that the others couldn't hear them.

 _"Wait a second."_ The Afro-American spoke up and continued. _"You two know something right ?"_ he curiously asked her and Sam rolled her eyes and turned away from him but Clyde followed her and asked her more. _"You two exactly now why they were fighting for right ?"_ and Sam just shrugged while she was walking back to the Stage. _"You know something tell me."_ The teenage boy commands her and Sam turned around. _"We're not gonna tell you"_ she sings and went back to the Stage. _"You will telling me."_ he sings back and moved away.

He then met up with Tabby and Haiku and told both of them everything he knows and they made their way to the Stage. They walked up the Stage behind the curtains and saw the two couples eating Potato Chips. Suddenly Tabby spoke up to them. _"Hey mates don't you wanna tell us something ?"_ and both of them raised a Brow and shook their heads.

Then both of them noticed Clyde with the Camera realized what they're friend wanted. Then they began to discuss to each other until Luna gave up and sighed. _"Fine we're gonna tell but put the Camera away."_ she commands Clyde while pointing to the Camcorder in his Hand.

The Afro-American boy puts the Cam on the table and none of them noticed it was accidentally filming them. _"Ok we're all ear."_ Clyde said while walking back to the group. Then Sam and Luna sighed and told the secret. _"Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had sex."_ Luna simply said and everyone's jaw dropped. _"Whaaat ? No way ?"_ Tabby said while shook her head. Haiku and Clyde made a surprised expression until Haiku spoke up. " _But they're only 14 years old."_ And Luna sighed again. _"Yeah I know but they were alone on that weekend and we didn't knew that Ronnie would come over while were gone."_ " _Listen dudes please don't tell everyone else ok we promised him to keep it a secret please."_ The Loud Teen and the blue streaked blonde begged them and everyone agreed. _"Don't worry Lunes our lips are sealed."_ Clyde responded and they left the couple back on the Stage.

A little later finally Lincoln and Ronnie came in and both of them had not such a great expression on their faces. Ronnie also had tears forming in her eyes. She rushed to Oscar and took him by his wrist and left the Hall but after that she turned one last time back the Loud Boy. " _Good Luck with your love life Lame-O"_ she hissed. _"Have a nice relationship with your Oscar."_ he responded while avoiding eye contact with her and walked back. Ronnie felt disgusted by his words and slammed the door and left. Some of the Teachers and other students noticed it and looked towards the white-haired Teenage boy. He walked through the crowd and even passed his friends while looking down on the floor in guilt.

Clyde wanted to talk with him but Luna pushed him back. _"Leave him for a while dude. He needs time to collect himself."_

After a moment Sam discussed with Luna to go and comfort her brother. Luna is of opinion to leave him for a moment. _"Look Luna I really love you but right now you acting like a jerk you know that. You are his Sister and you Clyde are his best friend since kindergarten go an cheer him up."_

Luna and Clyde walking down the hallway and the Afro-American forgot to push the Pause button. _"So how's gonna be should I talk or you talk to him ?"_ he asked Lunes and she just shrugged and responded. _"First of all we have to find him."_ both of them were entering a Locker Room and found their depressed Loud Boy.

 _"We have to talk lil Bro."_ Luna gently said to her little Brother and sat next to him on the bench while Clyde sits on the opposite bench and faced him. _"There's nothing to talk guys. We just had a little fight."_ Lincoln responded and continued. " _After all I think it's better we stay friends, she has her Oscar and I'm alone."_ But suddenly Luna interrupt him and sternly talked to him. " _Listen Bro right now you're talking like a drama queen you now that ? Yeah she came up with that dude and you were jealous. But did you heard what he said to you? He said that Ronnie Anne raves of you every time Bro."_ She explained to him and Clyde agreed with her.

 _"Yeah Buddy she's crazy about man. She never would cheat on you maybe it was her cousin or like that. You have to forgive her."_ The Afro-American told him and Luna rubs her little Brother's back. _"But it's not that simple Clyde you know how she is."_ he sternly responded and Clyde interrupt him. _"Everything is simple buddy. You just have to take the chan..."_

Suddenly a strong Earthquake shook the room and all of them were shocked. _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?"_ Luna screamed and all of them escaped the room and rushed back to the Gym were everyone also were shocked and screamed. Then the Lights got out and now everyone was in panic. The teachers were trying to comfort the Teens and the Alarm and the Emergency light went on.

Suddenly Rusty came to the trio and asked if they also felt the shaking. The scene cuts were all of the friends were asking each other if they're ok and hugged. Clyde rushed to Haiku and comfort her in his arms and she frightfully asked him if he's ok. he simply responded and asked her and she also nodded.

Later the DJ turned over to the Local Radio News and it got everyone's attention. Some of them were shushing to hear the news clearly. " _We have a Breaking news of a small Earthquake nearby the Baytown Royal Woods which caused a massive explosion of a small Transporter at the Royal Woods Harbor."_ Everyone were gasping and shocked by the News.

 _"Hey that's not far from here"_ Clyde said and Rusty and some other students came up with the idea to go on the roof to have a better view. now all agreed with the idea except the Teachers who wanted to stay in the Gym Hall but none of the Students heard to them and they also followed them. On their way to the Roof everyone were theorizing from a normal earthquake to a Terrorist attack. Some of them even were arguing to each other.

Once all entered the Roof they could hear sirens of the Emergency Vehicles and also some helicopters were flying around. All were searching for the source and some talked to each other. _"Everything was shaking man."_ a student talked to Luna and they started a conversation. Clyde then turned back to his friend and also started a conversation. _"Damn what the hell is going Buddy. Maybe it was one of Lisa's experiment."_ Clyde joked and Lincoln chuckled a bit but got interrupt by a huge Explosion in the background.

A huge Fireball raised behind some Buildings and everyone where gasping and were shocked by this Picture. But then they noticed some flying fireballs were coming to their direction. All were in panic now and ran towards the door. The Door was to crowded and in they heard a impact from the Building next to them and another Impact but this time next to theme. **_Camera turned black_**

People were running and another explosion came from the behind. **_Turned black again_**

A crowed hallway was shown which was filled with panic. **_Turned black again_**

Clyde fell to the floor. _"CLYDE."_ Luna called his name and helped him up and both of them ran towards the Exit. In then background rings the fire alarm the everyone were clamoring and ran towards the Exit doors.

Clyde was panting behind the Camera and exits the building. Once he came out he got pushed by some screaming panicking people who all ran into one direction and tried escape the smoke between the Buildings. Through the crowd he saw Lincoln,Haiku,Sam,Tabby who were Lincoln towards the smoke. The Afro-American came up to them and they noticed him. " _Is everybody alright is someone hurt ?"_ Lincoln asked but he got interrupted by Sam who's asking him where Luna is Clyde turned around and looked for her and turns back. _"She was just with me."_ Clyde responded. It was a chaos people were running away through the group and Lincoln and his group of friends were looking for Luna but then.

Everyone heard a growling and looked back to the source. But then something flew out of the smoke and hit a Building then it crashed on the street and like a ball it flew some feets forward. Everyone tried to avoid the Subject and ran and even dodged it. The People were screaming and even Clyde screamed behind the Camera. _"OH MY GOD FUCK OH SHIT."_ Also a police car got flipped by this object and finally the Object slowly stopped on the street and it revealed it was a Fishing Boat.

Clyde zooms towards the wrecked Fishing boat and the people looking disbelieved and in shock to that Boat. In the background car alarms were blaring and the people were panting or clamoring. Some people were nearing the Wreck and even some of them took their Phones out to film or taking photos.

Luna suddenly came from the behind and called Sam's name. She turned around and they were hugging each other. _"Where were you ?"_ Sam worriedly asked her girlfriend. Luna released from her hug and tried to say something but then a loud rumbling came from behind and everyone turned around. Clyde also turned and filmed back to the smoke.

A figure moved from through the gap between the Building and disappeared behind the Building. The screams continues and Clyde was surprised what he filmed and turned back to the crowd. _"Hey, guys did you see that ? Did you guys just see that."_ he asked them but no-one heard him and another rumbling came and this time two little Skyscrapers collapsed in front of everyone. Later a big dust smoke came from the source and everyone where continue to run away.

Clyde took Haiku by her wrist and ran with Lincoln, Luna and Sam inside a parked School bus. They ran inside with a few others and crawled between the benches. after that they closed the door. And the smoke surrounded the Bus.

It went dark and quiet except the clamoring from the other people inside the Bus. After that Luna crawled over to Lincoln and hugged him. _"Are you okay little bro ?"_ Lincoln just nodded and hugged her back. Suddenly a quick rumbling shook the Bus and everyone were screaming once more. Then another heavy like Step shook the bus. _"What the hell is going on out there ?"_ someone asked and Clyde responded. _"It's something I saw it."_ Everyone who was in the bus heard it and looked at him with confused expressions. Then Clyde continued. _"I saw it. It's alive."_ At this moment the Bus moved and every window exploded. Clyde puts the Camera down and he and the others covered their mouth and noses. Then a big growl was hearing and another step shook the Bus. Everyone inside were coughing of the Dust who came inside. After a few growling, humming and little earthquakes Lincoln then stood up carefully and makes his way towards the door.

 _"Lincoln where you going ?"_ Luna frightened asked her little brother but he didn't responded and try to see outside. _"Lincoln come back here."_ another voice called him and he turns back waved at everyone to come outside.

Luna followed her brother and then Sam and then a few others and Clyde and Haiku made their way out. And gasp what they saw.

* * *

 **So this was the first Part of the Story I'm really curious what you think because it's very difficult to write a Found Footage Story.**

 **I'm also apologizing for my catastrophic English. Some who read a few of my Story knows what I'm talking about :D**

 **However I'm really tying my best.**

 **So yeah I hope you've liked the Story so far and write in the Review who also a CLOVERFIELD Fan is.**

 **See you in the next chapter or maybe other Story or whatever :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Something has found us

**Chapter 2: Something has found us**

While everyone went outside the Bus they gasped in shock while they were wiping the dust from their faces or some others were coughing and tried to breath. Haiku let go of Clyde and rushed over to one of other goth friends to help. In the meantime Clyde films around the area and like everyone he was stunned by how destroyed and dusty everything and everyone was. It was like 9/11 all over again. While he was filming the place and the crowds, in the background you could hear the emergency vehicles sirens blaring in the distance and also the sound of a helicopter above them were heard.

The next scene cuts to a conversation with Luna and a few other civilians, until Lincoln appeared in front of his best friend and asked him about what he told before. _"Hey Clyde you told us that you've saw something before, what was it ?"_

 _"I-I don't know, but I got it on Tape."_ Clyde told him and immediately Luna, Sam and a few others heard their conversation and went over to them.

 _"What ? What do you mean by you saw something."_ Sam asked him with the others agreeing. Clyde just shrugged behind the camera and told them that he filmed it. With that the group crowded around the Afro-American and his best friend and with that Lincoln helped him to rewind back.

 _"Wait a sec, Here let me rew-..."_

* * *

The first scene shows, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne together playing a Game at the Arcade. Both of them were facing together at the dancing machine, but then before Lincoln was about to say something the scene cuts and revealed the next scene.

* * *

...Luna released from her hug and tried to say something but then a loud rumbling came from behind and everyone turned around. Clyde also turned and filmed back to the smoke.

A figure moved from through the gap between the Building and disappeared behind the Building. The screams continues and Clyde was surprised what he filmed and turned back to the crowd. _"Hey, guys did you see that ? Did you guys just see that."_ he asked them but no-one heard him and another rumbling came and this time two little Skyscrapers collapsed in front of everyone. Later a big dust smoke came from the source and everyone where continue to run away.

* * *

 **Scene cuts back to presents**

After it cuts back to presents, the crowd was arguing in a complete chaos and there were a lots of topics. But then everyone became silent as suddenly Luna was yelling to be quiet.

 _"Listen we don't know what it is but the point is, that thing is still in this Town, so that means we have to get the hell out of Royal Woods. Now!"_ The rocker said and with that everyone started to talk about were is the nearest way to get out of this Town. Some were talking about walking towards one of the nearest Neighbortowns, others were talking about over the Lake with the Ferry. In the meantime Clyde went to Haiku who was still supporting her other Goth friend with a bottle of Water in her hand and a bandage who she wrapping around her friends arm. She noticed her Prom date and wanted to ask what's going on.

 _"What's going on here ?"_

 _"I think we're leaving this Town."_ The afro-american boy said to her then both heard the wince of pain from the Goths friend.

 _"Hey are you ok."_ Haiku asked

 _"Do you think you can walk ?"_ Clyde asked

The girl nods and tried to stand up but both were helping her, until she remembered again and told them something which made both of them looking in shock and disbelief.

 _"I saw the Evil, It ate everything, It just crawled trough this alley and ate everyone."_

* * *

After a few moments later, Everyone was walking towards the Docks of Saginaw Bay. While walking through the Town they noticed how much destroyed some buildings and the traffics were. They also were passing a few Emergency Vehicles. Paramedics were taking care of bloody residents who were screaming and crying in pain. Haiku's friend was also drop of to the Ambulances. Then a few yards later they passed a few Police Officers who were evacuating the residents towards the Docks people like Clyde were asking him what's going on her but even the Officer had no answers and gently pushed Clyde to keep going. Clyde walks then towards his squad through the crowd. Clyde could film and show that the Docks were already in sight and they don't need any longer.

 **Scene Cuts on the Docks**

Once they reached the Docks a few helicopter were flying over the crowd and you could recognize which one was from the Police Department and which one were from the News. Those Police track Helicopters were shining down to them and a Officer was telling through the Speakers, telling them they have to keep going and not stop. Clyde was still filming with Lincoln's camcorder and then noticed that a lot of the people were looking at one direction to the left and he followed their gazes.

With this he zooms in at a huge fire ball in the distance and it revealed a totally destructed Harbor of Royal Woods and also some parts of the Neighbortown Huntington Oaks were in flames. The african-american boy zooms more and was now filming a ... what kinda looked like a Research Ship like in those documentaries in the Antarctic. The ship was in flames and had a huge hole in the middle of it. And like everything at the Harbor it was burning in a huge fireball.

 _"You're still filming Clyde ?"_ A familiar voice said behind him and he turns around and faces Lincoln who also was looking in the same direction like he before. In the background you could see that they were already reaching the Ferry who already had the Gate open to let the civilians in, while the helicopters were still shining around and looking down at the crowd.

Both Clyncoln McCloud were in a conversation what could happened there but then as clyde was about to tell him about the suspicious Research Ship there, he got interrupted by Lincoln's phone which was ringing and buzzing. Lincoln ignored him and answered the Call.

 _"Ronnie ? Ronnie I was trying to reach you. Are you ok ?"_ The Loud boy immediately changed his mood to curious to worrieness. Clyde was calling him by his name to get his attention but he ignored him and still tried to listen what the hispanic girl was talking to him. Lincoln then stood still and went over to a bench to concentrate better on his girlfriend. While he was on his phone his best buddy was seeing that Sam, Haiku and Luna were still walking towards the Ferry.

 _"HEY GUYS WAIT A SECOND!"_ Clyde yelled towards them but they didn't hear him and he tried again calling for Sam who was the nearest with Haiku.

 _"SAM, SAM STOP!"_ he yelled through the crowd and luckily Sam heard it and reacted by turning around to see who was calling her. She and Haiku turned around and were looking to see who was calling for Sam but both of the females couldn't see who it was and then fought to the edge to see that it was Lincoln's best friend and Haikus love interest Clyde who was still holding the Camera and yelled to them to stop.

Sam asked him why and also gave a sign with her arms of why he stopped. _"LINCOLN HAS RONNIE ANNE ON THE PHONE."_ The McBride boy yelled behind the Camera. Both girls couldn't understand what he was saying because of the loud noise all around them. _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_ The blonde senior teen asked yelling through the crowds.

 _"LINCOLN. HAS. RONNIE ANNE. ON. THE. PHOOONE."_ The boy yelled again and this time both could understand and Sam noticed that Luna was still heading towards the Ferry. Sam called out for her girlfriend and managed to get Luna's attention. But as she was about to stop she got dragged away from the crowd towards the Ferry and tried to stop but there were to much people there. _"WHAT ? HEY WHY DO YOU-..."_ The third elder Loud was trying to asked why they stopped but still was fighting against the crowd until she disappeared within the mass of people.

Sam called out for her girlfriend in worry and Clyde turns back to his best friend who was still on his phone trying to communicate with the Casagrande girl on the other side of the line. _"Hello ? Ronnie. Look just calm down ok ? Ronnie ? What ? ... You can't move wha-..."_ Suddenly the connection was lost and he got distracted by the flashing light from the Helicopter who then shone further into the crowd until both boys heard Sam calling for Luna and both teenage boys turned to her until suddenly.

 **DUMP BRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly something was crashing underneath the Docks and caused everyone to feel the small earthquake and the movement of the wooden floors. Even the Ferry was rocking around from the small waves and it got everyone curious what just happened. With that they heard screaming in the distance and everyone turned around to see that many people were running away from the Bay and ran back into the evacuated town, even the Police, Firefighters and Paramedics were running away from what they've saw and that caused the mass on the dock to panic. A stampede broke out and everyone wanted to run away from the unknown danger that was coming to them. You could hear screaming, sobbing, cryings and heavy breathings on each side and everyone were shoving and running towards each other just to save themselves. Clyde searched for his friends and could see Haiku and Sam holding each other hands to not lose each other. Lincoln managed to reach both girls and then they noticed the African-American Boy between the panicking people and waved him to come over. But Clyde answered them that he can't there were to many around him. It was at that moment the group spotted Luna on Deck yelling towards them over the railing.

 _"WHY DID YOU STOP, COME ON!"_ Luna yelled.

 _"Luna, LUNA! LUNA! LUUNA WATCH OUT!"_

As Sam was to respond her girlfriend, her voice become from worry to panic and more panic, followed by a few screaming from the mass until Clyde zooms out from Luna and gasped in shock too. _"OOHH GOO-.."_

Without a warning Luna turns around and then she and a few other people got smashed by the Chimney and then down the Dock which caused everyone on it to lose their balance and causing everyone jumping in the air and hardly fell back on the ground. After that a huge tidal wave appeared behind the Ferry and without hesitating everyone jumped up and ran for their lives back towards Royal Woods. Clyde did also catch up with Lincoln and Haiku who were dragging a hysterically crying Sam who was crying for Lincoln's big Sister and also Lincoln was in the verge of tears but tried to stay strong and dragged his now dead Sister's girlfriend away from the Docks to save also her life. While everyone was running and screaming in panic from the huge tidal wave behind them. a loud screaming roaring was heard in the background and cause the African-American teenage boy to turn around but then immediately turned back around once he saw the huge wave floating everything and everyone who was standing in it's way.

 _"OH OH OH GO GO GO GO GO FUCK GO!"_ Someone screamed

 _"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_ Another one said

 _"LUNA! NO LUNA ! LET GO OFF ME! LUNA."_ Sam was crying who tried to fight off from her dead girlfriends brother and her gothic friend. But both were to strong for her and kept dragging her deeper into the Town. During the flee from the wave, on the corner of the Camera the wave was sucking a part from Huntington Oaks including the Harbor. It also showed something moving towards the Harbor.

* * *

Once they now in the central of the Town, the crowd was still fleeing and panicking around the Town and pushed and shoved each other. Just like that happened to Clyde recently as he suddenly got shoved hard to the floor and almost got tramped from the mass of people but luckily without a bruises he managed to get up and also made it to catch up with his friends who were stopping in front of a clothing Store.

Once they stopped, Lincoln hugged Sam tightly with tear in their eyes and both were mooring over the loos of their beloved ones. Haiku tried to calm nth of them and felt really sorry for them and Luna and sobbingly said to them that she is so sorry for the loos of Luna. Clyde just stood there awkwardly and tried is best to calm down his best friend and his friend Sam. But then Haiku went up to him and hugged him.

 _"Sssh It's ok, it's ok Haiku. ... I don't know what to do ?"_


End file.
